Firefly
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Pria itu sendirian dan juga kesepian. Pria itu mengingatkan Kim Jongin pada sosok Sohyun yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaan ingin menjaga, melindungi bahkan menyayanginya mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Mungkin ini gila tapi perasaan cinta menghilangkan semuanya—termasuk fakta pada apa yang akan menyakitinya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.


**Prompt Code**

124

 **Judul**

 _Firefly_

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Casts(s)**

Kim Sohyun, Irene

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Author's note**

Sebuah cerita sederhana dari salah satu prompt yang lumayan ngusik untuk cepet diambil. Aku sudah cukup puas dengan cerita ini. Sejauh ini, ini adalah ff tercepat yang aku buat dan aku ambil beberapa hari sebelum penutupan Submit story. Aku harap reader terlebih dengan yang sudah submit prompt tidak kecewa dengan cerita ini. Meskipun aku rasa bisa membuat cerita ini lebih baik lagi, tetapi hanya ini yang bisa aku tulis ketika deadline dan beberapa pekerjaan lain juga mulai ngejar, hehe. Jadi, mohon maaf jika ada beberapa yang kurang di cerita ini. Suatu saat, jika diberi kesempatan aku akan berusaha menulis cerita ini lebih baik lagi. Ucapan terima kasihku kepada pemilik Prompt yang sukses banget bikin hati dag dig dug buat diambil, semoga suka^^

 **Summary**

Pria itu sendirian dan juga kesepian. Pria itu mengingatkan Kim Jongin pada sosok Sohyun yang telah lama pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaan ingin menjaga, melindungi bahkan menyayanginya mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Mungkin ini gila tapi perasaan cinta menghilangkan semuanya—termasuk fakta pada apa yang akan menyakitinya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.

.

-.o0o.-

.

 _Firefly_

Pukul sembilan malam. Tentu ini bukanlah waktu yang normal bagi seorang karyawan kantoran untuk pulang setelah melakukan pekerjaan. Menghabiskan waktu hampir satu hari penuh untuk bekerja, bukan hanya menyita seluruh tenaganya tetapi juga pikirannya. Itulah yang dirasakan pria berkulit _tan_ bernama Kim Jongin. Pikirannya terasa terkuras habis hanya untuk menangani semua masalah yang terjadi di kantornya hari ini. Dan sekali lagi, jabatan manajer yang disandangnya, mau tidak mau harus membuatnya pulang terlambat.

Hanya sekedar menghilangkan lelahnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah _coffe_ _e_ _shop_. Letaknya memang jauh dari kantornya, lagipula ia juga tidak perlu menaiki mobil hanya untuk membeli secangkir kopi. Letak _coffee shop_ di sekitaran kantornya, sebenarnya hanya berjarak dua blok saja, tetapi seolah terlalu terbiasa, Jongin lebih memilih _coffee shop_ yang letaknya bahkan berlawanan arah dengan arah rumahnya. Semua itu dilakukannya hanya demi seseorang.

Ketika Jongin memasuki _coffee shop_ itu, rasa lelahnya berangsur menghilang hanya karena melihat sebuah senyuman yang langsung tersungging menyapanya. Jongin menunjukkan senyum yang sama ketika sosok itu mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dengan wajah yang cerah lantas membuatnya segera melangkah mendekati meja pesanan dimana pria itu berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lembur lagi?" tanyanya.

"Ya, banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan," balas Jongin.

"Hari yang berat yah?" liriknya sesaat ketika Jongin hanya menunjukkan senyumannya. "Baiklah, pesanan biasa. Saya akan mengulangnya. Kopi _Americano_ satu _cup_ regular. Semuanya 3,800 won."

Jongin menyerahkan uang tunai dengan nominal yang disebutkan pria itu lantas menerima sebuah pin yang digunakan untuk mengambil pesanannya. Dibandingkan untuk duduk, Jongin lebih memilih untuk berdiri di depan meja pesanan seraya menatap pria itu melakukan pekerjaannya meracik kopi. Setiap langkah yang diakukan pria itu tidak hentinya membuat senyuman di bibir Jongin kembali tersungging di wajahnya. Ketika pria itu meliriknya dan membalas senyumannya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan perasaan tak asing yang selalu mengikutinya.

Ketika pria itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia meminta pin yang sebelumnya diserahkan kepada Jongin untuk dikembalikan dan setelah Jongin memberikannya barulah dia memberikan satu cup reguler kopi americano yang biasa dipesan Jongin.

Pria itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelanggannya. Lantas ia segera membereskan mejanya serapih mungkin. Jongin masih berdiri untuk menunggu ketika lagi-lagi pria itu meliriknya dengan kerutan di keningnya. Menyadari bahwa Jongin masih belum pergi.

"Ada hal lain yang dibutuhkan?"

"Tidak, hanya kopi saja. Apa waktu bekerjamu sudah selesai?"

Pria itu melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di sudut ruangan lain dan kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ya, beberapa menit lagi."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu."

Pria itu seketika terdiam. Jongin menunggu dengan penuh harapan akan ajakannya kali ini, tetapi ketika dia menghela napas panjang dan menunjukkan wajah seolah menyesal, Jongin tahu; sekali lagi pria itu akan menolaknya.

"Maafkan saya, saya membawa sepeda hari ini jadi saya akan pulang sendiri. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." Pria itu membungkuk mengatakan maaf. Jongin ingin menyela ucapannya yang kembali berbicara formal kepadanya dan memintanya agar berubah pikiran, tetapi ia tahu seberapa besarpun usahanya untuk mencoba membuat pria itu menerima tawarannya, dia pasti akan tetap menolak.

Jadi Jongin hanya menunjukkan senyum memaklumi, meskipun di dalam hatinya terdapat kekecewaan yang tidak bisa secara langsung digambarkan di hadapannnya. Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk pamit dan berjalan keluar dari _coff_ _e_ _e shop_ itu bersamaan dengan kalimat terlatih yang dilontarkan pria itu.

"Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, silahkan datang kembali."

Di dalam hatinya Jongin bergumam, _ya_. Tentu ia akan datang kembali. Bukan untuk _Americano_ -nya melainkan untuk pria itu.

Jika Jongin menganggap bahwa penolakan yang pria itu berikan akan membuatnya segera pergi meninggalkan _coffe_ _e_ _shop_ itu. Tentu salah, sebaliknya Jongin memilih duduk di dalam mobilnya dan menunggu hampir lima belas menit hingga akhirnya ia dapat melihat pria itu kembali keluar dengan pakaian sederhana yang ia kenakan. Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk dan ketika ia melihat pria itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya pergi, saat itulah Jongin menyalakan mobilnya dan mengikutinya secara diam-diam.

Jongin bukan seorang maniak, ia juga bukan seorang penjahat untuk mengancam pria itu secara diam-diam seperti ini. Selebihnya ia lebih merasa khawatir. Bersepeda pada jam malam seperti ini bukanlah sesuatu yang terlihat baik. Kejahatan lain tentu akan mengancam pria itu jika dia tidak berhati-hati. Dan disinilah Jongin, mengawasi pria itu dari kejauhan hingga memastikan bahwa dia pulang dengan aman sampai di tempat tinggalnya. Baik, bukan sebuah tempat tinggal selayaknya rumah. Hanya sebuah tempat sewa kecil yang terhimpit di antara bangunan-bangunan besar lainnya.

Jongin masih diam di dalam mobilnya memerhatikan hingga pria itu menuntun sepedanya memasuki sebuah gang yang akan mengarahkannya menuju tempat tinggalnya. Jongin menghela napas lega, sejauh ini hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Bukan untuk sekali dua kali melakukannya, mungkin hampir setiap saat ketika ia memiliki waktu maka ia akan mengikuti pria itu hingga pulang. Seperti bagaimana ia rajin mengunjungi _coff_ _e_ _e shop_ tempat pria itu bekerja, setidaknya hal ini sedikit memberikan sebuah kelegaan yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya tenang.

-.o0o.-

Pertemuan Jongin dengan pria itu bermula dari sebuah wawancara yang dilakukannya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Saat itu sudah hampir satu jam Jongin melakukan wawancara singkat kepada beberapa calon karyawan baru untuk perusahaannya. Ada beberapa kriteria yang masuk kedalam penilaiannya dan beberapa dari mereka memiliknya. Jongin bahkan sudah mengancang-ancang siapa saja yang akan ia terima, kecuali satu orang yang sampai saat itu belum ia interview. Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia menunggu dan Irene masih mengabarinya bahwa calon karyawan bernama Do Kyungsoo masih belum datang. Jongin memberi waktu sepuluh menit lagi dan jika pria itu masih belum datang ia menganggap bahwa pria itu telah mengundurkan diri.

Selagi ia menungggu, ia membaca riwayat hidup pria bernama Kyungsoo itu. Pria itu masih muda, berumur 23 tahun. Hal yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya adalah tanggal lahir pria itu yang hanya berjarak dua hari dari ulang tahun Jongin sendiri. Salah satu kriteria yang Jongin inginkan adalah calon karyawan yang masih sangat muda. Bukan hanya karena faktor usia melainkan bahwa di umur muda akan sangat mudah bagi para karyawan baru itu untuk beradaptasi dan banyak belajar. Jongin menginginkan seorang pekerja keras yang tekun dalam pekerjaannya. Dan pria bernama Kyungsoo ini bisa masuk ke dalam daftarnya, tinggal ia sendiri yang menentukan secara langsung apa benar pria ini pantas untuk ia terima.

Jongin bahkan hampir lupa ketika pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan suara deritan pelan, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah menunggu calon karyawan terakhir yang akan melakukan wawancara dengannya. Kepalanya mendongak untuk menemukan seorang pria dengan peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Ia mengernyit, memastikan bahwa pria itu adalah Do Kyungsoo yang tengah ia tunggu. Penampilannya memang rapih tetapi peluh yang hampir membasahi wajahnya membuat ia terdiam untuk menilai.

"Maafkan saya, saya terlambat." Pria itu membungkukkan tubuhnya sangat rendah. Jongin masih diam ketika dengan hati-hati pria itu juga mengusap peluh dengan sapu tangan yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Jongin setelah menilai penampilannya dan Kyungsoo lantas duduk dengan sopan.

Jongin masih diam memerhatikan pria bernama Kyungsoo ketika pria itu duduk dengan tenang di depan mejanya. Ada sesuatu yang entah kenapa membuat Jongin ingin terus menatapnya. Bukan karena keadaannya yang mungkin cukup—tidak pantas—tetapi sesuatu yang membuat Jongin sendiri merasa tidak asing dengan pria ini.

"Anda terlambat," ucap Jongin setelah berhasil mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu. "Kenapa? Apakah ada masalah selama dalam perjalanan menuju ke kantor ini?" tanya Jongin seraya membuka daftar riwayat hidup Kyungsoo di atas mejanya.

"Saya ada kelas hari ini," Jongin melirik menatap pria itu tidak mengerti.

"Kelas? Anda masih kuliah?"

"Ya," jawabnya dengan gugup.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Jongin bersedekap dan menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Masuk semester berapa?"

"Saya, saat ini semester akhir."

Jongin menghela napas lantas kembali memalingkan pandangannya. "Anda bernama Do Kyungsoo, benar?"

"Ya, saya bernama Do Kyungsoo."

"Maaf mengatakan ini tetapi apakah Anda benar-benar bisa mengatur waktu Anda untuk bekerja dan belajar? Kami menerima karyawan tetap bukan seorang karyawan magang," ucap Jongin dengan tenang.

"Tetapi Tuan Park mengatakan bahwa tidak masalah bahwa saya masih berkuliah."

"Saya bertanya apakah Anda bisa mengatur waktu Anda?"

Jongin kembali menatapnya dan lagi-lagi Jongin termangu melihat bagaimana mata itu yang berubah sendu. Ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat Jongin sendiri tidak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya saat ini. Matanya turun dan kini ia memerhatikan bagaimana salah satu tangannya terus mengusap lembut sekitaran nadi pergelangan tangannya. Sebuah kebiasaan yang tiba-tiba mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang telah cukup lama pergi dari hidupnya.

"Saya akan berusaha. Saya akan bekerja keras dan berjanji tidak akan mengganggu keduanya ketika saya diterima nanti."

Jongin kembali menatap matanya. Sepasang mata itu menatapnya dengan sebuah kesungguhan meskipun kesenduannya masih tidak dapat menghilang. Jongin mencoba mencari celah untuk bisa keluar dari perasaan aneh itu dan dengan cepat ia segera memulai proses wawancaranya dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya beberapa pertanyaan standar yang ia ajukan kepada Kyungsoo dan sejujurnya setiap jawaban yang diberikan Kyungsoo cukup membuatnya puas. Jongin mungkin akan memasukkan nama Kyungsoo pada daftar karyawan yang memungkinkan ia terima di perusahaan ini akan tetapi tetap saja ada satu keadaan yang tidak bisa Jongin perhitungkan—status Kyungsoo yang masih seorang mahasiswa.

Jongin menutup berkas pengajuan lamaran kerja Kyungsoo lantas sedikit melirik pria itu ketika ia mendapati bahwa dia telah menghela napas yang sangat panjang. Seolah menyadari bawa dia tengah diperhatikan, Kyungsoo segera menyentuh dagunya lantas berdeham. Jongin kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum kembali menatapnya dengan tenang.

"Anda berpotensi sangat besar bagi perusahaan kami. Anda memiliki kemampuan yang kami butuhkan," ucap Jongin ramah seraya menunjukkan senyumannya. Kyungsoo bergumam _terima kasih_ , ia tersenyum tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika Jongin kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Akan tetapi status Anda yang masih seorang mahasiswa tidak dapat menjamin bahwa kestabilan, kelancaran dan efesiensi kerja sesuai dengan yang kami butuhkan. Perusahaan kami memiliki waktu kerja dengan jam kerja penuh bukan paruh waktu. Akan sangat sulit bagi Anda sendiri untuk mengatur waktu untuk bekerja dan kuliah, ditambah Anda berada di semester akhir. Ada baiknya Anda menyelesaikan pendidikan Anda terlebih dahulu."

"Tetapi, tidak ada persyaratan yang menyebutkan bahwa _Kaitech corps_ hanya menerima lulusan sarjana."

"Itu benar," tatapan Jongin berusaha memaklumi. "Tetapi kami memiliki standar lain tentang itu, dan bukan untuk bagian pemasaran. Karyawan yang bekerja di bagian pemasaran akan kami tugaskan ke setiap distrik dan melakukan survei pasar produk secara langsung. Saya hanya takut jika tugas ini akan menganggu Anda sebagai seorang mahasiswa."

Wajah Kyungsoo berubah lesu seketika. Jongin bisa memerhatikan raut sedihnya dengan begitu sangat jelas. Sejujurnya Jongin benar-benar tidak bermaksud mengatakan ini, akan tetapi ia hanya ingin menekankan bahwa kredibilitas seorang pekerja benar-benar di perhitungan dalam perusahaannya. Jika Kyungsoo sendiri tidak dapat mengatur waktunya, yang ia takutkan bahwa bukan hanya pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai tetapi pendidikannya juga. Jongin tidak selamanya peduli dengan semua pekerjaannya, ia cukup peduli untuk memaklumi posisi Kyungsoo sebagai seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

"Apa itu berarti saya tidak diterima?" tanyanya lirih.

Meskipun menyayangkannya tetapi Jongin hanya bisa mengucapkan sebuah harapan yang mungkin sedikit dapat mendorong pria ini agar tidak putus harapan. Jongin berusaha untuk bersikap tenang mendapati bahwa pria itu kini mulai sedikit berkaca-kaca. Jongin merasa bersalah tetapi bagaimanapun ini sudah keputusannya.

"Jika Anda masih berminat bergabung di _Kaitech corps_ , saya akan memanggil Anda tahun berikutnya."

Pria itu mendongak dengan mata yang membulat. Jongin dapat melihat dengan jelas genangan di pelupuk matanya tetapi hal itu justru semakin membuat ia menahan napasnya untuk beberapa saat. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya bahwa mata Kyungsoo kini benar-benar dengan jelas mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"Benarkah?"

Jongin segera melepaskan perhatiannya dari mata itu lantas menatap raut penuh harap milik Kyungsoo. Ia menyembunyikan ketegangannya saat ini lantas mengangguk dengan tenang mengingat bahwa ia masih harus bersikap formal kepada pria ini.

"Anda memiliki kemampuan yang kami butuhkan jadi saya menyarankan Anda untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan Anda."

Senyuman Kyungsoo terkembang dengan begitu sangat lebar. Membuat sebuah senyuman bentuk hati yang tidak bisa Jongin pungkiri bahwa itu terlihat sangat manis di wajahnya. Seolah tertular dengan senyuman itu Jongin ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya. Tidak ada lagi air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata pria itu. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri dan terus membungkukkan tubuhnya berulangkali mengucapkan rasa terima kasih. Jongin berusaha menghentikan Kyungsoo dengan mengucapkan jangan bersikap berlebihan akan tetapi Kyungsoo masih tetap membungkuk kepadanya membuat Jongin lama-lama menjadi sangat kikuk.

Ketika Kyungsoo berhenti. Ia berdiri, dengan sangat tegap menatap Jongin dengan mata yang berbinar. Lagi-lagi mata itu kembali mencuri perhatian Jongin untuk terus menatapnya lekat.

"Terima kasih Tuan Kim. Saya akan berusaha menyelesaikan pendidikan saya. Terima kasih sudah memberi saya kesempatan. Saya berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan Anda lain kali."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan setengah mengangguk mendengar ucapan semangat Kyungsoo. Bahkan wajah sedih pria itu seketika menghilang digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman bahagia. Sekali lagi dia membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan ruangan Jongin. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum setelah Kyungsoo benar-benar pergi dari ruangannya. Saat itu adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Jongin menerima pegawai baru dan kali pertama ia melihat wajah penuh semangat dari seseorang yang gagal mendapatkan pekerjaan. Ralat; mungkin belum benar-benar di tolak.

Jongin memang benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya kepada Kyungsoo. Lagipula ia juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan pegawai yang memiliki kemampuan seperti milik Kyungsoo, terlebih setelah melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang penuh tekad untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tidak menyerah hanya karena sekali gagal. Jongin sudah dapat menebak bahwa suatu hari nanti pria itu akan menjadi seorang pria yang sangat sukses.

Sekali lagi ketika ia melihat berkas pengajuan lamaran kerja miliki Kyungsoo hatinya terdorong untuk kembali melihat profil pria itu. Entah kenapa sejak awal ia melihat Kyungsoo ada sesuatu yang tidak asing pada dirinya yang membuat Jongin ingin sekali memerhatikannya. Ketika ia kembali membuka berkas itu dan melihat pas foto milik Kyungsoo, arah tatapannya tertuju pada mata itu, bahkan mata yang berbinar itu masih tersimpan jelas di dalam memorinya membuat sebuah putaran waktu yang secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

Mata itu mirip seperti Sohyun. Mata itu benar-benar mengingatkannya kepada gadis kecilnya yang telah tiga tahun pergi meninggalkannya—secara tidak langsung membuat ia merindu karenanya.

-.o0o.-

Jongin menghabiskan waktunya untuk memerhatikan setiap foto yang tertempel pada mading pribadi di depannya. Banyak sekali catatan yang ikut tertempel bersamaan dengan beberapa sticker emoticon lucu disana. Matanya menulusuri dengan penuh teliti hingga perhatiannya jatuh pada sebuah foto yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Itu adalah dirinya dengan Sohyun. Betapa gadis itu mampu membuat semua yang ada pada diri Jongin luluh hanya karena senyuman manis milik gadis itu—adik kesayangannya.

Ia meraih foto itu dan mengingat kembali betapa bahagianya hari itu ketika foto ini di ambil. Hampir tiga tahun berlalu tetapi bagaimana kebahagian pada hari itu bahkan masih membekas di hatinya hingga saat ini. Itu adalah foto terakhir mereka saat tengah berlibur bersama di Pulau Jeju, di hari sebelum keberangkatannya untuk menempuh pendidikannya di Swedia. Jongin masih mengingat bagaimana gadis itu terus menggerutu tentang bagaimana beruntungnya Jongin yang bisa melanjutkan pendidikan S2 ke Swedia membuat Jongin tidak kuasa untuk berjanji dan mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti ia juga akan membantu Sohyun agar bisa mendapatkan beasiswa yang sama. Itu adalah janji yang benar-benar dipegang oleh Jongin bahkan hingga kepergiannya akan tetapi sayangnya, semua janji itu tidak pernah terwujud.

Jongin tidak pernah mengingat kapan terkakhir kali ia berkomunikasi dengan adiknya. Sudah hampir empat tahun dia pergi. Akan tetapi siapa yang mengira jika pada akhirnya dia akan pulang hanya untuk menyaksikan foto adik kesayangannya terpajang dengan rangkaian bunga yang menghiasinya.

Sohyun adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Jongin yakin bahwa selama kepergiannya gadis itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri meskipun ia tidak lagi selalu berada di sisinya. Kenyataan bahwa Sohyun meninggal dengan dugaan bunuh diri tentu saja membuat Jongin tidak percaya. Jongin sangat mengenal adiknya, ia yakin Sohyun tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh semacam itu. Hingga sampai saat ini Jongin meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa adiknya pergi karena sebuah kehendak takdir, bukan seperti dugaan orang-orang yang secara tidak langsung dapat diketahuinya diam-diam.

Mungkin Jongin hampir melupakan kejadian itu bahkan fakta tentang penyebab bagaimana Sohyun bisa berakhir tragis seperti itu. Akan tetapi akhir-akhir ini, hal itu malah semakin mengganggu pikirannya lagi. Bukan, bukan karena penyebab kematian Sohyun yang ia pikirkan melainkan sosok yang seolah membawa kembali Sohyun hingga begitu terasa sangat dekat dengannya.

Apa berlebihan jika Jongin mengatakan bahwa pria itu—Kyungsoo—lantaran memiliki wajah yang hampir sama seperti adiknya. Mungkin beberapa orang di dunia ini memiliki wajah yang sama akan tetapi apa ada yang benar-benar bisa mengingatkannya bahkan hingga beberapa kebiasaan yang dilakukannya. Dan Jongin hanya menemukan kebiasan Sohyun ada pada Kyungsoo seolah diri Sohyun benar-benar hidup pada tubuh pria itu.

Banyak hal yang menganggu Jongin akan tetapi hal itu justru semakin membuatnya ingin menemui pria itu hingga berkali-kali. Bahkan setelah prosesi wawancara itu, diam-diam Jongin mencari dimana tempat pria itu tinggal bahkan berkuliah. Bahkan Kyungsoo berkuliah di universitas yang sama seperti Sohyun dulu. Bukan hanya itu, mungkin ini sudah sangat tidak pantas tetapi Jongin bahkan mencari tahu latar belakang pria itu.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang anak yatim piatu yang sebelumnya tinggal di yayasan. Tetapi setelah ia berumur dua puluh tahun dan mendapatkan beasiswa untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi, pria itu memutuskan hidup mandiri dan bekerja sepagai pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah _coffee shop_ —tempat dimana Jongin kunjungi akhir-akhir ini untuk melihat Kyungsoo. Jongin mungkin telah menganggap dirinya sendiri aneh tetapi semakin lama ia mencari tahu tentang sosok Kyungsoo, semakin jauh juga perasaan yang dirakasannya terhadap pria itu.

Bahkan pernah sekali Jongin menganggap bahwa Kyungsoo adalah Sohyun, gila memang tapi itulah yang dirasakannya. Perasaan ingin menjaga, melindungi bahkan menyanyanginya.

Mungkin Jongin masih menyesal atas kepergian Sohyun yang tiba-tiba. Jongin selalu menganggap bahwa kepergian dirinya ke Swedia adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tidak seharusnya Jongin pergi, seharusnya ia tinggal disini dan terus menjaga Sohyun memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada sang adik. Tetapi bagaimanapun penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Seolah Sohyun telah benar-benar terlahir dalam diri Kyungsoo. Tiga bulan terakhir ini sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya Jongin berusaha untuk tetap dekat dengan Kyungsoo tanpa memberi kesan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang pernah mewawancarai Kyungsoo dan menolaknya. Jongin hanya ingin diaggap sebagai _seseorang,_ mungkin teman atau hal yang lebih dari itu.

-.o0o.-

Sore ini hujan tengah turun dan hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat Jongin untuk berdiri di sebuah halte bis seorang diri. Entah sudah berapa kali bus berhenti disana tapi tidak satu pun Jongin menaiki bus itu, bahkan hanya untuk berniat menaikinya pun tidak. Ia masih berdiri mematung dengan secangikr kopi di tangannya. Terkadang ia melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah ketika melihat langit yang mulai gelap. Bukan karena hujan tetapi karena pergantian waktu yang akan segera datang. Jika hari ini cerah, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia bisa melihat matahari tengah terbenam saat ini.

Bus lainnya berhenti di halte itu dan hanya satu orang yang turun dari sana, seseorang yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum seketika. Dia adalah Kyungsoo. Namun dibandingkan tersenyum, sebaliknya pria itu malah menatap balik Jongin dengan bingung. Ia turun cepat-cepat untuk menghindari hujan lantas mendekati Jongin yang masih berdiri disana.

"Tuan Jongin, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakan kepadamu jangan panggil aku Tuan kan? Dan kau lupa tentang ucapanku yang menyuruhmu untuk menghilangkan sikap formalmu kepadaku selain ketika kau sedang bekerja."

Kyungsoo tertunduk seolah ia benar-benar telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang sangat besar tetapi hal itu justru membuat Jongin terkekeh seketika. "Sudahlah tidak usah dipikirkan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lantas kembali menatap Jongin. Ia membuka suaranya meski ragu karena berbicara dengan tidak formal kepada Jongin. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tidak melihatnya ya?"

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya lantas memutar pandangannya berkeliling seolah mencari tahu apa yang tengah Jongin lakukan. Melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo, Jongin kembali terkekeh pelan. "Aku terjebak hujan," lanjutnya.

"Mobilnya?"

"Di bengkel, mobilku bermasalah," ucap Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk memercayai kebohongan yang secara sengaja telah ia buat.

Jongin kembali memerhatikan Kyungsoo ketika pria itu mulai membuka tasnya lantas mengeluarkan sebuah payung disana. Setelah Kyungsoo membuka payung itu dan hendak pergi saat itu juga Jongin kembali memanggilnya setengah berteriak. Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Jongin tidak mengerti ketika Jongin mulai menyipitkan matanya.

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang?"

"Kau tidak kasihan denganku?"

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah yang terjadi kepadamu?" matanya membulat membuat Jongin mengulum bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa gemas akan ekpresi polos milik Kyungsoo. Meskipun sekilas ia merasa melihat Sohyun akan tetapi hal itu segera ditepisnya dan menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa saat ini ia bersama orang lain, bukan Sohyun.

"Kau lihat?" Jongin menunjuk kedua tangannya yang hanya menggenggam secangkir kopi. "Aku tidak membawa mobil, tidak membawa payung dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku begitu saja?"

Kyungsoo memerhatikan Jongin semakin lekat. Jongin berharap Kyungsoo tahu maksud dari Jongin mengatakan hal ini kepadanya. Akan tetapi sayang sikap Kyungsoo yang lugu malah semakin membuat pria itu memerhatikan Jongin dengan bingung.

"Sepuluh menit lagi bus selajutnya akan datang, tenang saja."

Jongin terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo kepadanya. Pria ini benar-benar lugu atau memang dia tidak mengerti? Jongin mendesah, ia berusaha untuk tidak nampak kecewa kali ini dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya masih dengan tatapan bingung Kyungsoo. Mendekati seseorang ternyata tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Hampir satu jam ia menunggu disini karena ia tahu sore ini adalah waktunya Kyungsoo pulang dari kampusnya, terlebih hari ini juga ia tengah libur dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya jadi seorang bantender di _coffee shop_ itu. Jangan bertanya dimana ia bisa tahu—sudah hampir tiga bulan; memata-matainya, Jongin pasti tahu.

"Tapi, jika kau bosan untuk menunggu kau bisa ikut denganku."

Suara setengah ragu itu mampu membuat Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut, Bahkan Jongin tertegun hanya dengan sebuah ajakan sederhana itu. Ini yang diharapkan Jongin tetapi siapa yang menyangka bahwa rasanya akan sebahagia ini. Jongin hanya menunjukkan senyumnya tipis—seperti biasa—padahal tidak dengan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Tapi maaf jika tempat tinggalku tidak nyaman, ruangannya sangat kecil."

"Tidak masalah," Jongin tersenyum lantas berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah memakai payungnya hingga kini mereka telah berada di bawah payung yang sama.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin dengan rasa gugup atau mungkin canggung tetapi Jongin tidak mengambil hati sikap itu. Justru hal itu malah semakin membuatnya menyukai sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu berusaha untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan. Meskipun Sohyun adalah gadis yang lebih banyak bicara dan sangat mudah akrab dengan orang lain sedangkan Kyungsoo bersikap sebaliknya, Jongin tetap merasa nyaman bersama pria ini seperti saat dimana ia bersama Sohyun yang menemani hari-harinya dengan senyuman. Mungkin konyol, tetapi senyumannya yang lama sekali hilang sejak kepergian Sohyun benar-benar seolah dikembalikan oleh Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

Jongin merasa terpukau, setelah tiga bulan hanya bisa mengawasi pria ini secara diam-diam dari kejauhan. Ini adalah kali pertama menginjakkan kakinya di tempat dimana Kyungsoo tinggal. Ruangannya bahkan tidak lebih besar dari ukuran kamarnya tetapi Jongin merasa takjub bagaimana cara Kyungsoo bisa menempatkan semua barang-barangnya tertata dengan rapih di setiap sudut ruangannya. Jongin hanya duduk beralaskan lantai kayu sederhana ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya membawa beberapa bantal—yang Jongin pikir bahwa pria itu menyuruhnya untuk menginap—tetapi pikiran bodoh itu segera menghilang karena Kyungsoo kini menyerahkan bantal itu kepada Jongin sebagai alasnya untuk duduk.

Jongin mengatakan tidak keberatan untuk duduk tanpa alas tetapi Kyungsoo tetap bersikukuh bahwa ia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal yang nyaman jadi dia hanya bisa memberikan bantal untuk duduk. Jongin tidak kuasa menolak terlebih ketika wajah Kyungsoo semakin muram. Akhirnya ia menuruti kemauan Kyungsoo dan duduk beralaskan bantal lantai sederhana dengan motif bunga sakura.

Kyungsoo kembali pergi meninggalkan Jongin seorang diri yang kini memerhatikan ruangan itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Berpikir berapa lama dan sampai kapan Kyungsoo bertahan di ruangan yang bahkan tidak cukup layak untuk tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Perhatiannya kembali terusik ketika ia mendengar suara gemerisik dan dentangan kecil di atas lantai. Ia melirik dan menemukan dua botol soju dengan satu kemasan cumi kering tersimpan di hadapannya.

"Ingin minum bersama?"

Jongin menatap tidak percaya ajakan Kyungsoo kali ini. Tidak pernah terbayangkan bahwa Kyungsoo akan menawarinya soju secara langsung seperti ini. Melihat bagaimana cara ia duduk dan menuangkan soju ke dalam gelas kertas di hadapannya seolah Kyungsoo benar-benar telah terbiasa minum seperti ini.

"Kau sering minum?"

"Aku bukan peminum. Tapi sesekali, jika aku mendapatkan uang lebih." Kyungsoo menyerahkan gelas yang telah dituangkannnya kepada Jongin membuat tanpa sadar pria itu menerimanya dalam ketakjuban.

Jongin masih menggenggam gelasnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo meminum sojunya dalam sekali tegak. Jongin tidak tahu apakah kali ini ia benar-benar takjub, terpana, atau mungkin merasa miris. Jika Kyungsoo bisa membeli soju setelah mendapatkan uang lebih apa itu berarti pria itu tidak membeli soju bahkan meminumnya setiap hari. Sedikit Jongin dapat menemukan tatapan sendu milik pria itu yang entah kenapa membuat Jongin penasaran.

"Apa kau memiliki masalah?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dengan alis berkerut. "Terkadang orang-orang yang bukan peminum akan minum hanya karena memiliki masalah."

Kyungsoo sedikit tertawa lantas mengangguk kecil. "Ya, memang ada."

"Apa itu?" desak Jongin tetapi Kyungsoo malah melemparinya dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya masalah kecil. Besok juga aku akan melupakannya, aku hanya benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat lulus agar bisa bekerja di perusahaanmu dan memiliki banyak uang untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Hidup sendirian itu tidak menyenangkan."

Jongin masih tertegun dengan ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini. Kyungsoo masih bisa tersenyum padahal Jongin tahu ada keresahan yang sebenarnya tengah pria itu sembunyikan. Meskipun Jongin tidak tahu apa itu tepatnya tetapi hatinya seolah terdorong untuk memberi Kyungsoo sebuah kepercayaan. Hal itu bahkan tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Tangannya telah lebih dulu menggapai lengan Kyungsoo dan mengenggamnya erat lantas memberi sebuah kejutan ketika Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tidak mengerti. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, ia hanya ingin membuat pria itu percaya bahwa dia tidak sendirian. Selagi Jongin masih berada di sekitarnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam menatap Jongin. Manik matanya bergerak memerhatikan dimana lengan itu menggenggam tangannya lantas segera terlepas ketika Jongin kembali menjauhkannya dan tersenyum dengan begitu sangat lembut.

"Aku tahu rasanya hidup sendirian, rasanya begitu sangat sepi bahkan terkadang menakutkan," lanjut Jongin setelah ia meminum soju yang sedari tadi ia abaikan.

"Tidak semenakutkan diriku," bisik Kyungsoo. "Aku menghabiskan waktu sendiri hampir separuh hidupku. Tidak mengenal siapapun bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana wajah orang tuaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat kenangan apa yang pernah kumiliki bersama mereka."

"Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan lebih bahagia," balas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kembali meliriknya tidak mengerti. "Kehilangan seseorang setelah banyak sekali waktu bahkan kenangan yang kau buat selama semumur hidupmu itu lebih menakutkan. Aku setiap hari mencoba melupakannya tetapi hal itu malah membuatku semakin merindukannya."

"Apa orang itu seseorang yang spesial?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Ya, dia satu-satunya gadis di dunia ini yang paling penting di hidupku setelah Ibuku sendiri."

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya," senyum Kyungsoo terkembang dan Jongin kembali takjub melihat senyum pria itu. Ini adalah kali pertama ia kembali bercerita tentang Sohyun kepada orang lain dan kali pertama juga ia menemukan sebuah senyuman dibandingkan tatapan sedih. Setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum ia pasti akan teringat Sohyun tetapi kali ini, senyuman itu benar-benar milik seorang do Kyungsoo. Indah dan menenangkan. "Kekasihmu pasti sangat cantik, ya," lanjutnya membuat Jongin seketika terkekeh.

"Bukan, dia adalah adikku." bibir Kyungsoo segera mengatup cepat. Ia menyimpan telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya seolah ia benar-benar telah berbicara yang salah. Dibandingkan tersinggung Jongin malah menganggap itu lucu. "Adikku sangat manis dan cantik, tentu saja aku sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin dia seumuran denganmu saat ini."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu," bisiknya dengan nada menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi di antara mereka. Akhirnya Jongin mengambil satu potong cumi kering dan mulai menggigitnya pelan. Bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat mengunyahnya, Kyungsoo telah kembali berbicara dengan suara yang lirih.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Jongin melepaskan gigitannya pada cumi kering di tangannya lantas terdiam. Bahkan ia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia jawab dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo kali ini. "Maaf jika aku bertanya tidak sopan."

Setelah sebuah keheningan yang cukup lama, akhirnya mau Jongin membuka suaranya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa dia bunuh diri," Jongin berbisik, lidahnya terasa kelu dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menundukkan wajahnya. "Dia gadis yang sangat baik, aku percaya dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri bahkan hingga sampai saat ini aku masih menganggap bahwa dia pergi karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku masih mengingat hari itu di hari penghormatan terakhirnya, aku terus menyesali semuanya dengan keadaan yang terjadi pada keluargaku saat itu. Aku merasa telah menjadi seorang anak yang tidak berguna. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi sehingga aku dapat menjaganya, seharusnya aku memeluk tubuh Ibuku yang terus menangis akan kepergiannya, bahkan seharusnya aku yang menggenggam tangan Ayahku untuk menguatkannya, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya sama sekali." tanpa sadar air matanya telah berlinang. Menghindari tangisannya, Jongin segera tersenyum tipis dan menatap Kyungsoo ketika ia menemukan tatapan prihatinnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita."

Jongin hanya menggumamkan terima kasih lantas menuangkan segelas soju dan memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung diterimanya. "Ya, bagaimanapun tidak ada yang menginginkan hidup sendirian kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui. Ia balas menuangkan soju untuk Jongin dan mengajaknya untuk bersulang. "Ya sudah untuk saat ini kita lupakan saja kesedihan kita kali ini. Masih ada hari esok yang harus dijalani. Kita harus bahagia."

Jongin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Dibalik sikapnya yang pendiam dan juga lugu, Kyungsoo memiliki sisi lain yang penuh semangat dan berambisi. Mungkin orang lain akan menggap Kyungsoo seseorang yang tidak peduli, tetapi Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pria tertulus yang pernah ia kenal. Ia akan melupakan kesedihannya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman—tanpa ingin mengungkit apa dan sebenarnya terjadi kepadanya.

Sebuah rasa yang hadir di dalam hati Jongin tidak menampik bahwa ia merasa sangat nyaman ketika bersama Kyungsoo disaat-saat seperti ini. Selain rasa melindungi, perasaan lain yang tidak pernah ia kira sebelumnya ikut hadir mengisi ruang hatinya. Jongin tidak ingin mengartikan perasaan di hatinya dengan gegabah sebelum ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Kyungsoo tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya di mulai saat ini. Maka dari itu dengan hati-hati Jongin mulai berbicara dengan setengah ragu.

"Kau ingin menjadi temanku?" Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Jongin lurus. "Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak akan merasa sendirian lagi di dunia ini, bahkan rasa kesepianpun tidak akan pernah lagi kau rasakan."

Kyungsoo hanya berkedip beberapa saat, bahkan ia berhenti mengunyah cumi keringnya hanya untuk menatap Jongin. Jongin menunggu apa kali ini Kyungsoo akan menolaknya seperti bagaimana ia yang selalu menawarkan untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Tetapi senyuman Kyungsoo kali ini menghempaskan semua pikiran itu membuat jantung Jongin seketika berdetak menenangkan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," hanya itu yang dijawabnya tetapi entah kenapa hal itu malah membuat Jongin mengebangkan senyuman yang sangat lebar. Langkah pertama telah ia lakukan.

-.o0o.-

Mungkin memang benar bila kedekatan tidak akan pernah terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memerhatikannya secara diam-diam. Menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mendekatinya. Bahkan menghabiskan waktu yang cukup panjang hingga Kyungsoo benar-benar menerima ke beradaannya—bukan sebagai calon atasannya nanti—untuk menjadi seorang teman. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai sedikit terbuka kepadanya.

Selain mengunjungi _coffee shop_ tempat Kyungsoo bekerja, kini Kyungsoo mulai menerima tawaran Jongin untuk pulang bersama meskipun itu tidak sering. Hanya sesekali jika Jongin memiliki waktu begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo ketika tidak membawa sepedanya.

Ketika akhir pekan datang, Jongin akan mengajak Kyungsoo pergi bersenang-senang. Ia telah menekankan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan membuat Kyungsoo bahagia—terlebih setelah ia banyak mendengar kisah Kyungsoo yang harus hidup sebatang kara dan mengharuskannya bekerja paruh waktu sejak ia sekolah. Jongin selalu mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan dan berniat membelikannya beberapa barang yang mungkin Kyungsoo butuhkan, akan tetapi pria itu bersikeras menolak tawarannya. Bahkan hanya untuk pergi makan ke restoran saja Kyungsoo tidak menginginkannya dan pada akhirnya mereka akan makan di kedai-kedai tepi jalan yang menjajakan makanan sederhana.

Satu-satunya ajakan Jongin yang berhasil hanyalah saat mereka pergi ke taman hiburan. Meskipun awalnya Kyungsoo menolak setelah mengetahui betapa mahalnya harga tiket masuk, saat itu Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia telah terlanjur membelinya dan menyayangkan bahwa uangnya tidak akan kembali jika tiket itu dikembalikan. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Kyungsoo mau mengikutinya.

Saat itulah Jongin melupakan sosok Sohyun yang selalu membayanginya pada diri Kyungsoo. Kini Jongin benar-benar melihat seorang Kyungsoo yang apa adanya sekarang. Pria yang lugu dengan penuh kesederhanaan. Mengalami ribuan masa sulit tetapi bisa menyembunyikannya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah menyesal bahwa ia pernah mengawasi Kyungsoo—yang selalu mengingatkannya akan Sohyun—pada kenyataannya, Kyungsoo ternyata jauh lebih baik dari yang bisa ia bayangkan selama ini.

Bisa dibilang semua hidup Jongin juga tergantung kepada Kyungsoo. Jongin sangat rutin menelpon Kyungsoo setiap malam ketika menjelang tidur dan saat itulah mereka akan melupakan malam yang kian larut. Mereka bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih dari satu jam hanya untuk bertelpon dan saling bercerita bagaimana tentang hari mereka.

Mungkin ini aneh, atau tepatnya gila tetapi perasaannya akan membuncah setiap kali melihat Kyungsoo—begitupun dengan suara tawa dan senyumannya. Jantungnya akan berdebar dengan kencang setiap mendengarnya tertawa, ia akan menatap Kyungsoo lekat ketika dia berbicara, bahkan hanya untuk makan saja Jongin akan memerhatikannya penuh perhatian seolah Kyungsoo adalah seorang bayi yang tengah memakan makanan pertamanya. Semua yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo mampu membuat seluruh jiwa bahkan raganya jatuh dalam sebuah keterpesonaan. Jika Jongin boleh mengakuinya, Jongin tentu akan mengatakan bahwa ia begitu sangat tertarik kepadanya.

Dan kali ini, setelah sebuah paksaan cukup panjang akhirnya Kyungsoo mau bertukar libur dengan rekannya agar bisa menuruti ajakan Jongin untuk pergi ke Muju dan melihat _Firefly Festival_ —festival kunang-kunang—yang selalu diadakan setiap musim panas pertengahan Juni ini. Selama perjalanan Jongin menulikan pendengarannya dengan komentar Kyungsoo yang mengatakan bahwa ia merasa bersalah harus meninggalkan pekerjaannnya, tetapi di waktu yang sama juga Kyungsoo akan mengatakan betapa ia begitu penasaran untuk melihat festival yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Menjelang malam hari barulah Jongin dapat membayar semua kegelisahan Kyungsoo akan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkannya dengan menunjukkan betapa indahnya festival kunang-kunang yang mereka datangi kali ini. Ribuan lampu hias mewarnai setiap sudut lokasi perayaaan di Muju, bahkan beberapa lampu lainnya tergantung di atas danau yang semakin membuatnya indah karena memantulkan cahaya berkilauan. Jongin bahkan tekejut dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Kyungsoo kali ini. Ini adalah kali pertama melihat Kyungsoo sampai berteriak bahkan berlari-lari seperti seorang anak ketika melihat sesuatu yang begitu sangat menakjubkan baginya.

"Jongin lihat lampu-lampunya! Ya ampun semuanya indah," teriaknya menunjukkan senyuman berbentuk hatinya kepada Jongin. "Dan lihat, disana.. aku ingin melihatnya. Ayo!" Kyungsoo lantas menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya dan berlari di tepi danau ketika melihat beberapa pertunjukkan yang diadakan di atas danau itu.

Jongin hanya tersenyum ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang terus tertawa dan bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ketika kembang api mulai menghiasi langit tepat di atas danau itu. Bukannya menatap ke atas seperti seharusnya, Kyungsoo malah terus menarik tangan Jongin untuk mengikuti arah tatapannya melihat pantulan cahaya yang ada pada air danau yang tenang itu. Jongin memerhatikannya dan ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana indahnya cahaya yang terbias menjadi lebih indah ketika berada pada pantulan air danau. Tetapi ketakjubannya cepat teralihkan ketika ia kembali melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang begitu sangat cerah. Bahkan lebih cerah dari cahaya yang menghiasi malam ini. Dia begitu sangat memukau dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Kita harus mengikuti kegiatan lainnya," ingat Jongin ketika pertunjukan kembang api mulai berhenti.

Kungsoo menoleh Jongin dan menatapnya bingung. "Kemana? Kupikir festivalnya sudah selesai."

Jongin merasa gemas dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Perayaannya masih panjang, ayo!" Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Bukan dalam sebuah tarikan biasa melainkan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Dan Jongin bersyukur bahwa Kyungsoo tidak menolak dengan apa yang dilakukannya kali ini.

Mereka bergabung dalam kerumunan besar orang-orang yang berada di lapang yang cukup luas disana. Kyungsoo memerhatikan dengan bingung setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Ada beberapa kelompok besar, kumpulan keluarga bahkan beberapa pasangan disana dan mereka tengah menuliskan sesutu pada kertas masing-masing. Kyungsoo bahkan hendak bertanya ketika Jongin telah lebih dulu meberikannya sebuah spidol.

"Ayo kita buat permohonan." Jongin membuka lebar lipatan kertas berbentuk oval itu lantas menyimpannya di atas rerumputan.

Jonginlah yang lebih dulu menulis dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa berjongkok memerhatikannya. Membaca apa yang tengah di tulis Jongin dengan hati-hati saat ini karena alas yang tidak memadai.

"Permohonan ini untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo masih memerhatikan tulisan Jongin.

"Tentu saja untuk dikabulkan," Kyungsoo mendengus dan Jongin hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo kali ini. Ia telah menuliskan permohonannya lantas membalikkan kertas itu hingga menunjukkan sisi kosong yang siap untuk Kyungsoo tulis. "Ini lampion, nanti kita akan menerbangkan dan melepaskannya bersama-sama. Itu akan sangat indah."

"Benarkah?" matanya berbinar. Kyungsoo langsung menulis, bahkan Jongin tidak dapat berhenti terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo kali ini. Bahkan ketika ia menulis dengan menyebutkan permohonannya dengan suara yang cukup jelas terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Aku ingin lulus dan bekerja dan banyak uang dan punya rumah sendiri dan memiliki makanan yang banyak."

Jongin kembali tertawa mendengar permohonan yang diucapkan Kyungsoo lantas memanggilnya setelah pria itu menyelesaikan tulisannya "Permohonan tidak akan dikabulkan jika kau mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Masa bodoh, permohonan akan cepat dikabulkan jika kita memanjatkannya langsung."

Kyungsoo segera berdiri seraya menarik lipatan kertas itu bersamanya. Ia menyerahkan kepada Jongin dan terus berbicara; nyalakan, nyalakan—Jongin benar-benar merasa ia tengah menemani seorang anak kecil saat ini tetapi demi kebahagian Kyungsoo bagaimanapun ia rela melakukan apapun untuknya. Jongin segera menyalakan api pada lilin yang ada di bawah lampion yang sudah terkembang. Mereka berdua saling menggenggam setiap ujung lampion, menunggu hingga panas dapat membuat lampion ini terbang.

"Aku ingin membahagiakan orang yang telah membuatku bahagia. Permohonan yang bagus, untuk siapa? Aku ya?" Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, mengejek Jongin untuk bercanda tetapi Jongin tidak mengatakannya. Jongin hanya tersenyum karena pria itu sendiri tahu siapa yang ingin ia bahagiakan, jadi untuk apa ia mengatakannya?

Lampion satu persatu mulai melayang terbang, diikuti beberapa kelompok lain yang ikut memenuhi langit malam di Muju dengan lampion yang bercahaya. Kyungsoo menunggu dengan semangat ketika Jongin mulai mengaba-ngaba untuk menerbangkannya dan ketika hitungan ketiga dengan keras Kyungsoo berteriak.

"Kabulkan permohonan kami berdua!"

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kini tersenyum dan melambai pada lampion mereka yang mulai terbang tinggi. Ya, Jongin memiliki keinginan yang sama. Membuat permohonan itu dikabulkan. Agar dia bisa membahagiakan Kyungsoo seperti bagaimana cara Kyungsoo yang telah memberinya sebuah kebahagian kepadanya. Jongin memerhatikan mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar oleh cahaya lampion, jauh lebih indah dari kemilau cahaya yang mengelilinginya saat ini.

"Benar-benar seperti kunang-kunang," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Sayangnya itu bukan kunang-kunang yang nyata," Kyungsoo meliriknya dan Jongin kembali tersenyum. "Kita akan melihat kunang-kunang yang nyata dan akan jauh lebih indah nanti."

-.o0o.-

"Tidak ada satu kunang-kunang pun yang muncul," Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. "Kita hampir semalaman menunggu dan aku mulai mengantuk."

"Kunang-kunang itu akan datang. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

"Kupikir kunang-kunang sudah punah."

"Jika kau berada di Seoul tentu saja sudah punah, tapi di Muju kunang-kunang bahkan tidak bisa terhitung."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Bahkan kita tidak melihatnya meskipun itu hanya satu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Jongin memutar pandangannya berkeliling. Mereka kini tengah terduduk bersama pada sebuah taman yang disediakan untuk orang-orang menunggu dan melihat secara langsung kunang-kunang. Disini sangat gelap karena semua sumber cahaya seperti lampu dan api sengaja dipadamkan. Jongin tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara untuk membujuk agar Kyungsoo sabar menunggu karena sepanjang pengetahuannya, selama ia sering mengunjungi festival ini; kunang-kunang memang akan datang ketika malam sudah sangat larut sekali.

"Kau sering mengunjungi festival kunang-kunang ini ya?" tanya Kyungsoo, akhirnya dia kembali membuka suaranya meskipun matanya masih menutup dengan dagunya yang ia tumpu di atas lututnya.

"Ya, beberapa kali."

"Aku akan menebak bahwa kau lebih sering kesini bersama adikmu dibandingkan pacarmu, kurasa."

Jongin terkekeh sekilas lantas mengangguk meskipun Kyungsoo tidak dapat melihatnya. "Kau benar. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengannnya. Setiap saat bahkan mengunjungi festival ini."

"Sedekat apa kau dengan adikmu?" Kini Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin lebih lekat tanpa melepaskan tumpuan dagunya di atas lututnya sendiri.

"Kami saudara, tentu saja kami sangat dekat."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku cukup kenal beberapa orang yang memiliki adik ataupun kakak perempuan. Banyak dari mereka tidak cukup dekat dan melihatmu yang begitu sangat menyayangi adik perempuanmu, aku menjadi ingin menebak seperti apa adikmu itu."

"Tentunya dia adalah gadis yang baik, pintar dan tentunya cantik."

"Ya.. aku sering mendengar itu darimu puluhan kali," Kyungsoo merapatkan mantel yang dikenakannya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa adikmu mungkin seumuran denganku dan meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, Apa dia sempat berkuliah?"

"Ya, dia berada di universitas yang sama denganmu."

"Siapa? Mungkin aku mengenalnya."

Jongin menengadahkan wajahnya ia mulai menyimpan kedua tangannya pada tanah, menumpu tubuhnya untuk bisa sedikit bersantai. Sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak lagi membahas tentang Sohyun kepada Kyungsoo dan ia merasa senang bahwa Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan tentang hal itu.

"Namanya Kim Sohyun," mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Dia baru masuk semester dua jika aku tidak salah. Kau mengenalnya?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dan ia masih menemukan pria itu masih memejamkan matanya.

"Entahlah, aku akan mencoba mengingatnya." Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan membalas senyuman Jongin yang tersungging kepadanya. Tatapan mereka bertahan untuk beberapa saat sebelum tatapan Jongin mulai beralih kembali ke depan dan langsung berseru, menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti arah tatapannya

"Kunang-kunangnya," bisik Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar kan, aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal jika kunang-kunang itu pasti akan datang."

Jongin masih memerhatikan tatapan Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya menunjukkan reaksi takjub dan terpesona dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kegelapan yang menyelimuti mereka mulai dihiasi oleh cahaya kelap-kelip yang berpendar di setiap sisi. Mereka bisa saja mengabadikan momen ini untuk mengambil gambar keindahan yang tengah berada di antara mereka. Tetapi Jongin maupun Kyungsoo memilih diam menikmati keindahan itu dengan manik mata mereka sendiri.

"Aku menyukai kunang-kunang mulai sekarang," ucap Jongin tiba-tiba membuat Kyungsoo kini meliriknya. "Kau pernah mendengar bahwa kunang-kunang adalah bentuk lain dari jiwa seseorang yang telah pergi. Ketika kita merindukannya, maka kunang-kunang itu akan datang. Aku sangat konyol memercayai mitos itu tetapi aku benar-benar berharap bahwa dari ribuan kunang-kunang ini, ada satu Sohyunku berada disini."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan hal itu sedikit menghangatkan hatinya dengan reaksi Kyungsoo yang begitu sangat tulus. "Ya, dia pasti ada disini."

-.o0o.-

Jongin tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo merasakan ketidaknyamanan yang sama atau memang sikapnya yang cukup tidak pedulian membuat ia tetap berjalan ke tempat dimana mobil Jongin terparkir untuk pulang. Ini gila, bahkan jantungnya terus berdebar tidak terkendali. Mungkin Jongin bisa menganggap bahwa perjalanannya bersama Kyungsoo menikmati festival kunang-kunang hari ini selayaknya kencan. Tetapi ia melupakan satu hal yang tidak seharusnya ia pedulikan juga. Tidak seharusnya ia mengajak Kyungsoo pada tanggal 14 Juni, ketika banyak pasangan saling berbagi ciuman saat _Kiss Day_. Meskipun Kyungsoo bersikap tidak acuh, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Jongin penasaran dengan apa yang ada dipikiran pria itu saat ini setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan pasangan yang berciuman.

"Sial, aku melupakan jika ini tanggal 14."

Seolah sadar dengan penyebab umpatan Jongin kali ini. Akhirnya Kyungsoo meliriknya dan tertawa kecil. "Apa salahahnya dengan tanggal 14, itu hak mereka. Kau tidak bisa melarang mereka berciuman di _kiss day_."

"Sebenarnya itu menggangguku," Jongin mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terkekeh dengan sikap Jongin kali ini. "Kau tidak terganggu?"

"Kenapa aku harus terganggu, itu bukan berarti aku ingin mencium seseorang juga kan?" Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dan mulai menyipitkan matanya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau memang ingin mencium seseorang jadi kau merasa terganggu saat ini karena tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tunggu apa yang kau bicarakan?" tetapi Kyungsoo malah tertawa semakin keras. "Diamlah, jika aku memang ingin, siapa yang harus aku cium."

"Mungkin kau ingin menciumku," jawab Kyungsoo mengejek dan hal itu membuat Jongin seketika tertegun. Ia tediam menanggapi candaan Kyungsoo kali ini, Menciumnya? Apa pria ini sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya? Jongin hanya bisa memangu menatap Kyungsoo yang kini ikut menghentikan langkahnya karena Jongin yang terdiam. "Hey, kenapa?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan kerutan di keningnya. Mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika aku menciummu?" tanya jongin lirih dan hal itu malah membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tidak ada lagi tawa mengejek, sepenuhnya kini Kyungsoo benar-benar mematung ketika secara perlahan Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini tetapi ketika ia merasakan hembusan napas Kyungsoo membelai wajahnya, detik itu juga ia tidak bisa menghentikan gerakannya. Ia menatap manik mata Kyungsoo lekat dan Kyungsoo masih belum bereaksi apa-apa hingga kelopak mata milik pria itu perlahan terpejam rapat. Jongin tertegun, bahkan di posisi seperti ini Kyungsoo tidak menolaknya. Jantungnya membuncah, berdebar penuh antisipasi namun sebelum bibirnya merapat pada bibir Kyungsoo, saat itu juga Jongin menghentikan pergerakannya. Tidak, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kedekatan mereka yang telah berusaha Jongin bangun selama ini.

Pada akhirnya mata Jongin beralih menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo yang masih menutup lantas menarik wajahnya mendekat dengan menyamping, mengecup pelan pipi Kyungsoo membuat si pemiliknya kembali membuka matanya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Ayo kita pulang." Jongin tersenyum lantas melangkahkan kakinya, tidak ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo saat ini. Jongin tidak peduli bahwa dalam perjalanan mereka nanti akan berubah menjadi sebuah kecanggungan, setidaknya ia telah sedikit menunjukan perasaan yang sebenarnya ia miliki kepada Kyungsoo.

Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang menginginkan sebuah ungkapan yang ingin sekali diutarakan. Akan tetapi Jongin menahannya. Lagipula tidak selamanya cinta harus diungkapkan.

-.o0o.-

"Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku sudah sampai jadi kau tidak perlu menjemputku."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pulang nanti aku yang akan menjemputmu."

"Aku membawa sepedaku," ucap Kyungsoo di ujung panggilan membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicaranya yang cukup keras. Sebelum Jongin membalas ucapannya, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu mendesah. "Maafkan aku, lain kali saja. Disini sedang ramai. Sudah dulu ya."

Jongin tertegun dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo kali ini. Pria itu telah memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Jongin mendesah ringan, ini sudah satu minggu dan entah kenapa sikap Kyungsoo kali ini begitu sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Jongin tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti tetapi pada kenyataannya ia juga tidak berhak untuk marah. Lagipula siapa dirinya bagi Kyungsoo sekarang.

Selama perjalanannya untuk pulang kali ini, Jongin terus berpikir tentang perubahan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Ia menerka apa sebelumnya ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan? Dan tanpa sadar ia mengingat hari terakhir yang mereka habiskan saat di Muju seminggu yang lalu. Saat dimana ia mencium Kyungsoo, hanya mencium pipinya tetapi apa itu sebuah kesalahan? Apakah Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman karena apa yang dilakukan Jongin saat itu? Jongin terus mencoba berpikir dan mulai menyesal. Jika pada akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini, tentu ia tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu.

Menghilangkan jarak yang kembali memisahkan mereka, Jongin berpikir ada baiknya ia menemui Kyungsoo sekarang dan bertanya apa yang dilakukannya seminggu yang lalu telah membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Akan tetapi setelah ia kembali mengingat ucapan terakhir yang Kyungsoo katakan kepadanya bahwa _coffee shop_ tempatnya bekerja tengah ramai, Jongin mengurungkan niat itu. Sebaiknya ia menemui Kyungsoo besok saja dan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal.

Ketika Jongin sampai di rumahnya, hal pertama yang ia dengarkan adalah kegaduhan yang terjadi di lantai atas. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, ia segera naik dan menemukan pintu kamar milik Sohyun yang biasa terkunci rapat telah terbuka. Jongin masuk untuk melihat Ibunya kini tengah merapikan beberapa barang milik Sohyun telah berada di dalam kotak yang menumpuk di tengah ruangan.

"Ibu, kenapa dengan kamar Sohyun?"

Ibunya melirik Jongin lantas tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang?" tetapi Jongin sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Ibunya melainkan tatapannya tertuju pada sekeliling kamar yang tengah di kosongkan. Mengerti keterkejutan Jongin kali ini, sang ibu lantas mencoba tersenyum memaklumi. "Sebaiknya kita mengosongkan kamar Sohyun dan membuat ruangan untukmu."

"Untukku, kenapa?" tanya Jongin dengan bingung.

"Kau sudah bekerja dan kamarmu tidak cukup tenang untuk kau bekerja, daripada ruangan ini kosong dan tidak terpakai lebih baik kau yang menggunakannya."

"Tetapi ini kamar Sohyun, Ibu sendiri yang mengatakan untuk tidak mengubahnya. Bagaimana dengan barang-barang milik Sohyun nanti?"

"Barang-barangnya akan Ibu simpan dengan baik dan beberapa akan Ibu donasikan. Meskipun ini kamar Sohyun, tetapi sekarang ini adalah hakmu. Lagipula Sohyun juga akan senang jika kamarnya digunakan daripada dikosongkan."

Meskipun ini terasa aneh, Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum membalas senyuman Ibunya sebelum akhirnya wanita itu mendesah penuh kelegaan. Sang Ibu lantas menepuk lengan atasnya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Jangan biarkan Sohyun membebanimu sayang, Ibu sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya." Jongin mengangguk, ya meskipun terkadang ia masih menyesali kepergian Sohyun tetapi Ibunya mengatakan hal yang benar. Ia harus melupakannya juga. Ibunya mengambil dua kotak berisi pakaian Sohyun di tangannya. "Aku akan menyimpan ini, kau bisa membantu mendorong lemari dan ranjangnya."

Jongin menyimpan tas dan melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya. "Baiklah."

Setelah Ibunya pergi, Jongin tak lantas segera melakukan perintah Ibunya. Ia memilih duduk di atas ranjang dan memikirkan kembali Sohyun. Setelah sekian lama ia mempertahankan tempat ini untuk melepas rindunya kepada Sohyun, pada akhirnya semuanya akan ditinggalkan. Meskipun ia merasa sedih dan tidak cukup pantas untuk mendapatkan kamar Sohyun menjadi haknya. Setidaknya ia masih dapat menempati kamar ini. Jongin tidak menampik bahwa kamarnya tidak cukup luas untuk sekaligus menjadi tempatnya bekerja dan disini, setidaknya ia mendapatkan keleluasaan tersendiri sekaligus selalu mengingatkannya akan Sohyun. Sudah tiga tahun dan Jongin selalu berpikir bahwa Sohyun masih ada disini bersamanya.

Jongin mengusap kedua telapak tangannya pada lututnya dan mendesah. Hanya kamarnya saja yang berubah, Jongin akan memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada yang lebih banyak berubah selain itu dari kamar Sohyun. Akhirnya Jongin segera berdiri dan mulai menggeser lemari yang terdapat di sudut ruangan lainnya. Lemari berwarna putih itu tidak cukup besar, hanya memiliki dua pintu dan tidak cukup berat untuk di geser sendiri. Dengan hati-hati Jongin mulai mendorongnya untuk berpindah tempat. Baru beberapa meter ia menggesernya, ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas lemari. Jongin berhenti untuk melihat apa yang telah dijatuhkannya, dan itu adalah sebuah buku.

Jongin mendekat untuk mengambil buku itu dan terbatuk ketika membesihkan debu tebal yang menutupi buku itu. Setelah cukup bersih, ia dapat membaca nama Kim Sohyun tertulis di sampul berbahan kulit hitam itu. Sebuah jurnal. Jongin tersnyum. Tiga tahun yang lalu yang lalu ia sempat mencari jurnal ini. Selain menulis semua kegiatannya, Jongin tahu bahwa Jurnal ini juga berisi tentang semua curhatan Sohyun. Jongin mencoba mencari tahu sebab dari kematian Sohyun apakah memang benar dia memiliki masalah hingga mengambil jalan bunuh diri seperti yang digunjingkan orang-orang akan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Dan sekarang, setelah tiga tahun berlalu buku ini berada di dalam genggamannya.

Jongin akhirnya memilih duduk dan membukanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dirindukannya tentu adalah melihat kembali bagaimana tulisan adiknya yang sangat cantik akan tetapi perhatiannya teralihkan ketika selembar foto jatuh dari lipatan jurnal yang baru dibukanya. Jongin segera mengambilnya lantas tertegum ketika membalikkan fotonya dan melihat siapa yang ada disana. Tentu saja Sohyun, tetapi seluruh perhatiannya tertuju kepada sosok pria yang berfoto bersama di sampingnya. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

Hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang paling sibuk di bulan ini. Musim panas membuat semua orang memilih menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlama-lama diluar. Dan _Coffee Shop_ tempat Kyungsoo bekerja adalah salah satunya, pengunjung yang datang lebih banyak dari biasanya dan Kyungsoo tidak berbohong kepada Jongin tentang hal ini. Meskipun sebenarnya ia merasa menyesal, tetapi Kyungsoo bersikeras melakukan ini semua, ada baiknya kini ia mulai menjaga jarak dengan Jongin; sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya.

Kyungsoo baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuntun sepedanya untuk pulang. Tetapi ia dikejutkan dengan keberadaan Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depan mobilnya sendiri. Jongin menjejalkan kedua telapak tangannya pada saku celananya dan hanya terdiam menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berpikir sangat keras, apa Jongin tidak mengerti ucapannya? Kyungsoo segera mendekati Jongin dengan cepat.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak usah menjemputku." Dibandingkan menjawabnya, Jongin masih diam menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang semakin membuat ia tidak mengerti. "Kim Jongin!" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenal Kim Sohyun?"

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau mengenal Sohyun-ku?"

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika Jongin mulai mengeluarkan satu telapak tangannya dari dalam saku dan menunjukkan selembar foto kepadanya. Kyungsoo seketika bungkam. Tubuhnya menegang dan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Jongin saat ini lebih dari sekedar kecewa.

"Ini dirimu bukan? Kau mengenalnya dan bahkan kau sama sekali tidak mengatakannya kepadaku malam itu."

Butuh waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo berani berucap setelah tatapan Jongin semakin menajam mendesaknya untuk bicara. "Ya," ucap Kyungsoo tergagap. "Aku mengenalnya, aku tidak mengatakannya karena aku takut—"

"Karena kau mengetahui kematiannya." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang tajam. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya dan mengambil sebuah jurnal bersampul warna hitam di hadapannya. "Kalian bersahabat sejak duduk di bangku sekolah, Sohyun sering menuliskan namamu di jurnalnya dan dia menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Tapi apa? Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku bahwa kau mengenalnya, bahkan menjadi sahabatnya." Jongin melemparkan jurnal itu kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan menatap Kyungsoo kecewa. "Sohyun tidak memiliki masalah apapun, tidak ada satupun yang tertulis bahwa ia tengah mengalami masalah. Aku ingin bertanya apa kau tahu tentang kematiannya? Apa dia benar-benar bunuh diri?"

"Itu.. aku.."

"Kenapa kau ketakutan?" desak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan wajahnya tegang. Jongin mendengus melihat reaksi Kyungsoo kali ini. "Apa kau ingin tahu yang sebenarnya, sesuatu yang selama ini kurasakan? Aku selalu merasa melihat Sohyun ada pada dirimu, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kalian seperti orang yang sama. Aku mengira itu hanya kebetulan saja, ternyata semuanya terlihat karena kau memang dekat dengannya, bahkan kau adalah sahabatnya. Tetapi kenapa, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

Kyungsoo masih menunjukkan reaksi yang sama. Ia masih menunduk tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirnya. Semakin Kyungsoo diam, semakin dalam juga rasa kecewa Jongin saat ini. Jongin tidak tahu darimana dasarnya rasa kekecewaan ini akan tetapi perasaan itu begitu sangat menyesakkan hatinya, seolah Kyungsoo memang benar-benar berniat menyembunyikan ini darinya selamanya. Tidak ingin menunggu sesuatu yang tidak berguna, Jongin lantas segera memasuki mobilnya dan menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan keras. Jongin bahkan baru menyalakan mesin mobilnya ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya membuka suaranya. Tetapi dibandingkan menatapnya Jongin lebih memilih diam menatap lurus-lurus ke depan.

"Kau benar, itu kecelakaan dan bukan bunuh diri," butuh beberapa detik Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seharusnya bukan Sohyun yang pergi, seharusnya itu adalah aku. Aku yang lebih pantas mati saat itu."

Jongin masih bertahan untuk tidak menatap Kyungsoo. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat mencoba bertahan untuk bisa mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo kali ini. Penjelasan yang ia butuhkan untuk meyakinkan bahwa Sohyun-nya pergi karena sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang jauh lebih baik—apapun itu alasannya asalkan tidak dengan bunuh diri.

"Aku berada di atas gedung itu, aku yang berniat melakukan bunuh diri itu," ucapnya dengan lirih dan hal itu masih bisa terdengar oleh Jongin saat ini. Jongin meliriknya dengan tatapan menunggu. "Aku merasa lelah dengan hidupku yang tidak berguna, aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku tetapi Sohyun mencoba menghalangiku. Dan.. dibandingkan mendengarnya, aku malah marah kepadanya." Kyungsoo mulai meneteskan air matanya dan semakin banyak ia bicara, semakin banyak juga air mata yang mengalir deras di matanya. "Aku membencinya pada saat yang sangat tidak tepat, aku berteriak dan memakinya bahwa Sohyun memiliki kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik bahkan terbilang sempurna. Aku membencinya karena dia lebih beruntung daripada diriku. Aku buta saat itu bahkan aku tidak mengingat sama sekali bahwa sebenarnya Sohyun adalah sahabat terbaikku yang pernah kumiliki. Dan saat itu.. ketika dia mencoba menarikku untuk turun. Aku malah menghempaskan lengannya dan tanpa sengaja membuatnya terjatuh."

Dengan takut Kyungsoo melihat reaksi Jongin dan ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekpresi tersakitinya. Bahkan Jongin telah mulai menangis, hal yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo lihat selama ini dari wajahnya yang selalu tersenyum. Ketika Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dan mendesah dengan kecewa, saat itu juga Kyungsoo mulai benar-benar merasa bersalah. Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat berbicara kembali dengan Jongin, pria itu telah lebih dulu menutup jendela pintu mobilnya rapat.

"Jongin, dengar! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja saat itu. Maafkan aku.. aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud. Itu hanya kecelakaan! Jongin! Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo terus mengetuk jendela pintu mobil Jongin tetapi pria itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya

Dibandingkan untuk bicara, sebaliknya Jongin telah memacu mobilnya pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia benar-benar sangat kecewa kali ini. Meskipun dugaannya benar bahwa Sohyun tidak benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh itu, tetapi ia sangat marah mengetahui penyebab bagaimana Sohyun bisa pergi dengan tragis seperti itu. Jongin mengumpat dalam tangisannya dan kembali teringat bagaimana cerita Kyungsoo terus terngiang di telinganya. Jongin salah telah membahagiakan seseorang yang sebenarnya telah menghancurkan kebahagiaannya.

Kyungsoo masih mematung setelah kepergian Jongin. Ia tersungkur jatuh berlutut dan terus menangis karena tidak bisa meyakinkan Jongin. Ini yang ia takutkan, sebelumnya ia memang merasa nyaman dengan Jongin. Tetapi setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Sohyun adalah adik dari Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai merasa takut. Kenangan buruk dan kesalahan terbesarnya yang ia coba lupakan dan sembunyikan selama tiga tahun belakang ini kembali menghantuinya. Alasan bahwa seminggu ini ia mencoba menghindar dari Jongin adalah karena Sohyun, terlebih setelah Kyungsoo sendiri tahu bahwa perasaannya kepada Jongin telah berubah. Dugaannnya benar, semuanya telah terlanjur berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Kenyataannnya dia mencintainya, tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan fakta bahwa ia adalah penyenab kematian Sohyun. Gadis yang paling disayangi Jongin di dalam hidupnya.

-.o0o.-

Kenangan buruk seseorang akan selalu menghantui sepanjang hidupmu, bahkan ketika bahagia. Dan itu yang dirasakan Kyungsoo, sebuah penyesalan. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa ratus kali ia mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia adalah seorang pembunuh. Seharusnya ia yang mati tetapi ia malah membuat Sohyun; satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki pergi selamanya dari dunia ini. Bukan hanya meninggalkannya tetapi juga meninggalkan orang-orang yang begitu sangat menyayanginya. Salah satunya adalah Kim Jongin.

Belakangan ini Kyungsoo terus dihantui rasa bersalah terlebih setelah ia tahu bahwa Jongin adalah kakak dari Sohyun termasuk bagaimana rasa penyesalan pria itu bahwa Jongin merasa telah gagal menjaga adiknya. Kyungsoo takut, bahkan hingga Jongin kini mulai mengetahui penyebab kematian Sohyun yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih merasa takut. Bukan Sohyun yang menghantuinya tetapi kini bagaimana perasaan Jongin yang selalu tulus memberikannya kebahagiaan. Sayangnya Kyungsoo telah menghancurkan hal itu.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahu lagi kemana ia harus pergi. Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus berpikir mencari cara agar bisa bertemu dengan Jongin dan meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman yang terjadi—termasuk rasa penyesalannya—meskipun mustahil Jongin akan mempercayai Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa berputar-putar melewati jalanan yang ramai karena tidak tahu dimana letak Jongin tinggal. Kyungsoo tidak ingin pulang, bahkan ketika tubuhnya meronta karena kelelahan.

Kyungsoo menangis. Ini bukanlah tangisan yang pertama, setiap malam ia menangisi semua ini. Kyungsoo berpikir jika ia bisa benar-benar bisa lulus cepat, bekerja dan memiliki banyak uang akan segera membuatnya lupa akan kesalahan terbesarnya dulu dan menjadikannya orang yang paling bahagia. Tetapi ternyata itu salah. Jongin benar, melupakan sesuatu setelah banyak sekali kenangan yang tertinggal tidak akan mudah dilupakan begitu saja. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa bersenandung, mendengarkan lagu dari _earphone_ yang dikenakannya—pengusir kesepiannya. Biasanya itu berhasil tetapi tidak dengan kali ini.

Kyungsoo menghentikan laju sepedanya lantas mendesah keras. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya menjadi lebih buruk. Perasaannya tersiksa dan jangan ditanya bagaimana rasa bersalahnya yang hampir membunuhnya karena telah mengecewakan Jongin. Jongin adalah alasannya bisa tersenyum akhir-akhir ini dan setelah Kyungsoo tidak mendapatkan senyumannya lagi. Kyungsoo mulai takut kehilangan dan menjadi kesepian lagi. Kyungsoo tidak bisa membiarkan itu semua. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo membuka ponselnya dan setengah ragu menekan tombol panggilan yang terhubung ke nomor Jongin.

Jantungnya berdebar selama sambungan telepon itu terus terdengar di telinganya. Bahkan ketika Kyungsoo terus berucap; _kumohon, kumohon, kumohon_ , Jongin masih belum mengangkatnya. Kyungsoo menekan kuat jantungnya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah. Ia akan terus menghubungi Jongin, sekeras apapun itu meskipun apa yang dilakukannya ini akan mengganggunya. Kyungsoo tidak peduli. Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin menjadi pria malang yang kesepian lagi.

Kyungsoo kembali memanggil Jongin untuk kesekian kalinya, ia menyimpan ponselnya di dalam saku mantelnya dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya untuk kembali melaju. Kyungsoo masih menunggu dengan jantung yang berpacu. Dan ketika pada akhirnya suara sambungan itu berhenti menandakan bahwa Jongin telah mengangkatnya, napasnya seketika terhenti. Kyungsoo menunggu hingga benar-benar memastikan bahwa Jongin memang telah mengangkatnya akan tetapi tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar selain keheningan yang panjang dari sambungan teleponnya kali ini.

Pada akhirnya kini Kyungsoo yang bicara. "Kim Jongin," lirihnya. "Apa kau disana?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban namun demikian Kyungsoo masih keras untuk memertahankan dirinya untuk tetap bicara saat ini. Ia tidak peduli apakah Jongin akan menjawabnya atau malah mengacuhkannya. Setidaknya kali ini beri ia kesempatan untuk bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Aku tahu aku bersalah," Kyungsoo menghela napas cukup panjang bersamaan dengan air matanya yang kembali menetes. "Tidak seharusnya aku pergi, aku bahkan telah menganggap diriku sendiri seorang pembunuh. Jika kau ingin tahu, aku lebih banyak menanggung penyesalan itu. Sohyun adalah gadis yang baik, kau benar. Dia sangat baik, bahkan terlalu baik sehingga aku merasa tidak pantas untum menjadi sahabatnya."

"Katakan kepadaku, sahabat macam apa aku ini yang bahkan tidak menghadiri penghormatan terakhir untuknya? Aku benar-benar takut saat itu.. maka dari itu aku.. menghilang," lanjut Kyungsoo dengan lirih. "Jongin, kau masih mendengarkanku?" tanya Kyungsoo karena ia sama sekali tidak merespon apa-apa atas ucapannya. "Aku tahu kau sangat marah kepadaku dan mungkin sekarang kau membenciku. Aku tidak tahu apa kata maaf saja cukup untuk membalas semua kesalahanku. Tetapi jika aku bisa memilih, tentunya aku lebih menginginkan untuk mati agar aku bisa menebus semua dosaku ini."

"Kau pikir dengan kau mati semuanya akan selesai?" suara itu mampu mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Jongin telah membuka suaranya dan ia dapat mendengar bagaimana suara pria itu jauh lebih lirih dari dirinya. "Apa dosa bisa dibalas hanya dengan kematian? Kenapa kau memilih mati jika itu hanya akan menambah dosamu saja?!"

"Kim Jongin, aku—"

"Jangan panggil namaku saat ini," ucap Jongin dengan tenang, mampu membuat jantung Kyungsoo seolah dihantam keras sehingga berhenti berdetak. "Kau benar, aku membencimu saat ini. Kau telah menghancurkan keluargaku, kau telah menghancurkan kebahagiaanku dan aku belum bisa memaafkanmu." suara isakan Jongin kembali terdengar cukup jelas dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa termangu. "Sohyun sangat berarti untukku, dan bagaimana bisa kau sejahat itu kepada Sohyun-ku? Aku pantas marah tetapi setiap kali aku mencoba melampiaskannya, aku malah seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah menahanku saat ini, apakah itu Sohyun atau itu adalah kau?"

Kyungsoo masih termangu dengan sepeda yang masih dikayuhnya. Ia tetap mendengar Jongin bicara kali ini dengan perasaan begitu sangat tersayat.

"Aku bahkan hampir melupakan apa yang terjadi kepada Sohyun setelah aku mengenalmu. Aku tidak tahu apa kebahagiaan ini nyata atau selayaknya bias belaka. Tetapi saat bersamamu, aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk kembali tersenyum." Jongin terisak cukup keras membuat Kyungsoo semakin mencengkram pedal sepedanya kuat. "Mungkin sejak awal aku sudah salah untuk mengenalmu, seharusnya aku tidak peduli dengan kemiripan Sohyun yang ada pada dirimu. Aku menyesal, kenapa aku harus mengenalmu dengan cara seperti ini. Jika aku bisa memilih, jauh lebih baik jika aku tidak mengenalmu dibandingkan tahu akan kenyataan bahwa aku.. aku menyukai seseorang yang.. yang bahkan telah membuat Sohyun-ku pergi."

Isakannya pecah dan yungsoo tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisannya lebih lama lagi. Sadar bahwa kenyaataannya Jongin memiliki sebuah perasaan yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Kyungsoo senang tetapi disaat seperti ini, hanya sebuah tangisan penyesalan lah yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa berhenti membencimu, kau juga mungkin merasa jijik dengan ucapanku ini tetapi aku.. bahkan aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu," lirihnya membuat sebuah kesakitan lain muncul di sudut hati Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Jongin..," panggil Kyungsoo dengan lirih, ia tidak peduli jika Jongin membencinya ketika ia memanggil namanya. Tetapi sungguh kali ini Kyungsoo ingin mengungkapkan hal yang sama. Akan tetapi Jongin telah lebih dulu memotong ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah kali terakhir kita bicara, semoga kau baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo hendak kembali bicara akan tetapi panggilannya telah lebih dulu diputuskan. Saat itu juga jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak. Napasnya tersedat, lehernya terasa tercekik oleh sebuah kesakitan yang akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Tangisannya pecah, mencoba memanggil nama Jongin berharap panggilannya belum benar-benar terputus. Akan tetapi apa dayanya, semuanya telah terlambat. Bahkan Kyungsoo belum sempat mengutarakan perasaaannya.

"Kim Jongin, aku juga mencintaimu." Kyungsoo berbeisik, tertelan oleh angin dan hujan yang kini mulai turun. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan selain rasa sakit yang menekan hatinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Bahkan sebelum ia menyadari sebuah lampu sorot telah memperingatinya pada sebuah keadaan dimana tubuhnya tidak bisa lagi untuk mengelak dalam sebuah hempasan keras, menggores tubuhnya di aspal hitam.

Saat itulah ia sadar, sebuah kesempatan adalah satu-satunya hal terpenting yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari siksaan dosa ini. Ia merasa melihat kunang-kunang di sekelilingnya tetapi tidak merubah kenyataan bahwa ia masih kesepian.

-.o0o.-

Jongin sepenuhnya kembali menjalani hidupnya seperti biasa, kembali menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk bekerja. Hanya sedikit saja waktu luang yang ia miliki dan itu hanya ia berikan untuk keluarganya saja. Ibunya pernah mengatakan kepada Jongin agar ia tidak bekerja terlalu keras, tetapi Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya. Bekerja adalah satu-satunya tempat pelampiasannya dari beban perasaan yang hampir satu tahun ini dirasakan.

Jongin tidak tahu apakah perasaan kecewanya atau malah perasaan rindunya yang lebih mendominasi kali ini. Setiap saat Kyungsoo selalu membayangi pikirannya, dan Jongin benci harus tetap bertahan pada sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal ini. Mungkin perasaan benci itu memang sudah hilang, tetapi terkadang ingatannya akan Sohyun selalu saja menjadi cambuk untuknya sendiri. Jongin tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo penyebab kematian Sohyun.

Meskipun begitu Jongin tetap berusaha untuk tidak terus memendam kebencian itu lebih lama lagi. _Kecelakaan, hanya sebuah kecelakaan_. Jongin selalu menekankan berusaha untuk tetap tidak terpengaruh dengan kenangan buruk itu.

Jongin berbohong bila ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimanapun juga pria itu sebatang kara. Pria malang yang bahkan tidak memiliki apa-apa. Terkadang Jongin sendiri merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membiarkannya begitu saja. Jika dulu Jongin menganggap bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya kepada Kyungsoo adalah bentuk ketidak peduliannya, akan tetapi kini ia menjadi lebih sedikit khawatir akan kondisi Kyungsoo.

Mungkin terhitung dua bulan setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kyungsoo pada malam itu sekaligus saat ia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah kali terakhir mereka untuk bicara. Saat itulah Kyungsoo menghilang. Jongin tidak tahu lagi dimana dan bagaimana pria itu sekarang. Diam-diam Jongin kembali mengawasinya tetapi ia sama sekali tidak dapat menemukan sosok itu sekalipun itu saat ia mencoba menunggu di tempat Kyungsoo berkuliah. Kyungsoo tidak lagi bekerja di _coffee shop_ , bahkan tidak juga menempati rumah sewa lamanya.

Jongin sempat berpikir bahwa sikapnya itu begitu sangat pengecut. Kyungsoo lari meninggalkan semua masalah yang telah dibuatnya bahkan meninggalkan kepercayaan Jongin yang coba ia tumbuhkan kembali untuk pria itu. Akan tetapi tetap saja, bersikap tidak peduli sama sekali tidak membuat Jongin lantas tenang. Sebaliknya ia mulai merasa resah.

Berbulan-bulan lamanya ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Dan selama berbulan-bulan juga Jongin mencoba kembali menata lagi pikirannya agar tidak nampak bodoh hanya karena sebuah kecemasan yang tidak bisa ditahannya. Saat ini Jongin sudah banyak belajar bagaimana cara mengendalikan perasaannya, sehingga ketika ia kembali mengingat Sohyun, ia harus siap mengingat Kyungsoo. Mengingat kematian Sohyun, mengingat Kyungsoo yang telah mengisi ruang hatinya.

Hal yang bahkan tidak bisa ia percayai bahwa perasaannya sama sekali belum berubah.

"Manajer, manajer Kim!"

Jongin tersentak ketika Irene—sekertarisnya—memanggilnya dengan suara cukup keras. Jongin menatapnya dengan kerutan di keningnya, sadar bahwa lagi-lagi ia telah kehilangan fokusnya karena saat ini ia masih bekerja.

"Wawancaranya akan dilakukan sekitar satu jam lagi."

Jongin kini baru menyadari bahwa saat ini ia juga tengah dalam perdebatan dengan Irene tentang keputusan siapa yang berhak dan siapa yang seharusnya melakukan wawancara karyawan baru. Jongin sudah cukup tidak ingin berurusan dengan beberapa wawancara lain yang terkadang hampir menghabiskan banyak waktunya juga. Ia telah memberikan sepenuhnya tanggung jawab penerimaan karyawan baru kepada HRD dan kenapa sekarang harus ia lagi yang menanganinya.

"Bukankah Tuan Park telah aku berikan wewenang untuk ini?"

"Tuan Park mengatakan bahwa ia hanya akan melakukan penyaringan, keputusan ada di tangan Anda."

"Itu sama saja tidak membantuku," lirih Jongin setengah kesal dan Irene hanya tersenyum menanggapi kekesalan atasannya kali ini.

"Hanya lima orang, tidak puluhan seperti biasanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu dua jam untuk menyelesaikan wawancara ini."

"Apa semuanya telah datang?"

"Sebagian sudah berada di tempat dan tengah menunggu. Saya menunggu keputusan Anda tentang ini, manager."

Jongin mendesah ringan. "Baiklah lagipula semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

Saat itulah Jongin dpat menemukan senyum kelegaan dari wajah Irene. Wanita itu mengambil beberapa berkas yang telah selesai Jongin tinjau dan membungkuk sebelum ia pergi dari ruangan atasannya.

Salah satu yang Jongin tidak sukai dari pekerjaannya adalah bahwa ia harus cepat mengambil kepuusan yang bahkan tidak ingin ia lakukan. Tetapi bagaimanapun posisinya sebagai manager perusahaan tentu membuatnya mau tidak mau harus bertanggung jawab dengan tuntutan pekerjaan yang di percayakan kepadanya. Sekali lagi ini adalah bentuk lain pelampiasaanya dari perasaannya terhadap Kyungsoo. Hitungan menit lagi ia akan segera melakukan wawancara dan ia harus tetap bersikap professional.

Pintu terketuk dan Jongin dapat kembali menemukan Irene yang telah masuk membawa tumpukan berkas map kuning di tangannya lantas menyimpannya di hadapan Jongin.

"Ini adalah berkas lamaran pekerjaan para calon karyawan baru. Ini adalah orang pertama yang akan meluakuan sesi wawancara." Irene memisahkan satu map dan membukanya menunjukkan sebuah lampiran tentang data diri calon pekerja yang akan melakukan wawancara.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk dan tenang menerimanya tetapi seketika ia langsung membeku. Bahkan sebelum ia sempat bicara, Irene telah kembali berucap.

"Saya akan memanggilnya," Jongin sempat beranjak untuk menahan Irene akan tetapi wanita itu telah lebih dulu bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangannya.

Jongin bahkan masih mematung ketika pintu itu kembali terbuka dan membawa masuk seorang pria berpakaian rapih dengan potongan rambut sedehana yang dimiliknya. Jongin hanya bisa tertegun, bahkan ketika senyuman itu menyapanya. Senyuman yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bahkan sampai saat ini, Jongin masih merasakan hal yang sama.

Pria itu membungkuk rendah memberi sebuah salam; seperti bagaimana cara mereka bertemu pertama kali satu tahun yang lalu. Ketika dia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, senyumannya masih belum hilang dan hal itu tak lantas membuat kesadaran Jongin segera kembali seperti semula. Ia masih tetap sama; termangu, terkejut, dan merindu.

"Selamat siang, nama saya Do Kyungsoo. Saya datang untuk melakukan interview. Terima kasih telah memberi saya kesempatan ini. Kali ini saya akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan Anda kembali."

Jongin menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Ia bahkan baru mengingat tentang kesempatan yang ia berikan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa pria itu akan kembali di panggil untuk melakukan sesi wawancara di tahun berikatnya. Dan Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa kesempatan itu terjadi pada hari ini. Bahkan Jongin belum siap hanya sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarnya.

Perasaannya membuncah, kekecewaannya berangsur menghilang digantikan tatapan kerinduan yang selama ini Jongin coba sembunyikan. Bagaimana bisa ia membencinya begitu saja padahal perasaannya yang dulu masih membekas, sama sekali tidak berubah.

Dan ketika tatapan mereka bertemu kembali. Pesona lain ditunjukkan Kyungsoo, bukan—bukan lagi sosok Sohyun yang membayanginya—melainkan pesona dari seorang pria kesepian yang bekerja keras untuk bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya itu. Senyumannya masih sama.

Mungkin inilah kesempatan yang sebenarnya. Kesempatan untuk memulai kembali mencintainya dan melindunginya terlepas dari masa lalu yang pernah menyakiti Jongin. Sohyun-nya akan mengerti bahwa Jongin telah benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan sosok lain dalam hidupnya.

Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo.

-END-


End file.
